North Park
by Kizi1999
Summary: The boys woke up and found that everyone were missing from the town! Instead of kidnapping case, they found a portal thsy lead to the opposite world of South Park which is North Park. It just like you're actually entered a mirror world! Second personality of the boys too.[VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL ACTION MAY CONTENT]
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure how long this story will be, but hope some of you enjoyed it.**

**-Kizi1999**

* * *

"Staaannn... " His name was echoed away in a morning.

"Ngh, five more minutes ma..." The boy pull his blanket over his head.

"Staaaannley..." The name called again.

"Dad... shut up..." Stan grew impatient.

"Wakkkeeee uppp..." And again.

Stan sit up and... "GOD IT'S SATURDAY, LE-" He stopped, and look around his room. It's empty. "Wha? I thought someone was calling my name..." He said to himself. He get off from his bed and get dressed.

"Hey mom, dad?" He walked downstairs but nobody was around. "Shelly? Sparky?" Stan called his family. No respond...

Stan walk to the kitchen and he noticed that there's a piece of paper on the dining table. He pick up the paper and read it. It's says:-

**Your father and I will visited North Park, be good to your sister. She will babysits you. If you wanted to invited some friends, make sure to call us first.**

**Love, Mom and Dad.**

"Okay, this is normal. But if Shelly babysits me... She already knocking and yelling at my door!" Stan thought. He put on his brown jacket and walks toward the door.

* * *

Once step out of his house, he couldn't believe with his own eyes. The town is empty. "Where's the children? the people? the hobos?" He kept walking and look around the neighborhood.

"Hellooo? Anybody there?" Another voice flew inside Stan's ears. He quickly turned his head, it was Kyle!

"K-KYLE! IS THAT REALLY YOU!" Stan quickly runs toward the jewish boy. "Stan!" Kyle smiled widely to see his friend. They both hugged each other as they were relived that they still have each other. **(I know, the words is confusing!)**

"Am I glad to see you." Kyle broke the hug. "Yeah dude, what's wrong with this town?" Stan turned his head to see if there any difference. "I don't know, but when I woke up, I found this on my table!" Kyle handed over the piece of paper to Stan and it says :-

**Your father and I will visited North Park, be good to your brother. You will babysits him, okay . If you wanted to invited some friends, make sure to call us first.**

**Love, Mom and Dad.**

Stan dug out his hand from his pocket and show Kyle the paper. "Dude, this is freaking me out..." Kyle started to shiver. Stan saw that Kyle was shivering, so he took off his jacket and put it over Kyle. "Stan?" The red-headed boy look at his friend. "Don't mention it, come on... let's go and look for others."

* * *

**Hey you guys, it's Kizi here. Sooooo, how was it? I know it might have a lot of grammar errors but do you guys enjoyed it? If yes, I might continued this story, tell me what do you guys think. Bye!**

**-Kizi1999**


	2. Kick the baby! Stab the heart!

*ERIC'S HOUSE*

"Alright, now what?" Stan stood in front of the fatty's humble home. "You idiot! Of course we gonna ask him what's in his head, I'm sure that this IS his fault." Kyle crossed his arms.

"I don't think so, how did he-" Stan's words were cut as Kyle knock the door.

*KNOCK,KNOCK *

"Hey fatass! Open the door already!" Kyle growled. After a few minutes, "Scared huh? Then I shall kick it-" He raise his leg and about to burst in.

Stan quickly stopped him by pulling him away, "Let go! Stan!" Kyle struggled, Stan just shook his head. The black haired boy went to the door and open it.

"See it's not lock at all." He smiled.

"Wait, it's not?" Kyle tilted his head...

"!"

Stan turned his head... "it's not lock... that's for a mother to forgets about it..."

Both of the super best friend stepped into the house, nervously.

"C-Cartman? Are you home..." They at the surroundings, it was a total wrecked!

"Hopefully he is here..." Kyle tried to clean the place. "Ooh, you missed him didn't you~" Stan smirked after he finish.

Just about Kyle to chokes Stan...

"G-GET HIM KENNY!" A voice came from the kitchen.

"Shit! Something might just happened, come on Kyle!" Stan ran towards the kitchen.

* * *

They looked at the kitchen...

"What the fuck...?" Both of them said at the same time.

A person, wearing a weird dull coloured cloak all over 'it's' body, holding a knife and pointing it into Kenny's mouth. While Eric is passed out near to the cabinets.

"Let go of him, YOU BASTARD!" Kyle ran and punched the 'person', Stan went over to Eric.

"Ehehehe..." The person laughed, it sound like a boy's voice.

"EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" He laughed,like an uproar.

"I found you~" Kyle could saw the boy's turquoise eyes. He delt a shiver through his spine as he saw it and heard it.

The boy quickly ran towards Kyle and throw some several knifes at him. The boy, it doesn't seem to targeting Kyle, but his sleeves. Kyle's sleeves were stuck at the dining table becsuse of it.

The boy stood in front of the Jewish boy, "Kyle~ You shouldn't be alive..." He took out another knife and pointed it to the heart. "Stab the heart~" He smile.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" The boy turns him head and saw both of Stan and Kenny. Quickly pushed him.

"You okay Kyle?" Kenny pull the knife out. "Yeah..." Kyle took a deep breathe.

Suddenly...

"Kyle!" Stan hugged the red-headed boy. "I-We...thought we'll lost you!" He sniffed, which make Kyle's cheek slightly rosy. "H-hey! Back off pussy!" Kenny pushed Stan away from Kyle.

"Ahahaha, you guys win this time..." The boy laughed again.

"W-who are you! And what do you want? Stan and Kenny were stood in front of Kyle, protecting him. "Who am I? WHO AM I!? Because that you won this time... I'll telling you guys a little secret of mine..."

He took off his hoodie and it was...

"I am you, Kyle." The boy said. His face was 100% same as Kyle. Only that, his hair were strawberry blonde, turquoise eyes...

"Visit me at North Park,kay?" He smiled and ran towards the backyard. "H-hey! Wait!" Kyle pushed both of the boys that in his way, out of the house.

"..." Kyle just stood in the middle of the yard...

"What the hell..." Stan stood beside him along with Kenny.

"Is-is that a portal?" Kenny said.

A pink - purplish colour glowing portal was in front of them. "Urgh, Kenny? D-did you catch the boy?" Eric groan, rubbing his head.

Is about time wake up, "Hey fatass! What did you do this time!" Kyle growled at Eric. "What! Aye, I'm the victim here you- whoa, what's that?" He pointed the portal.

"Wait, you didn't know about it?" Stan asked. "Heck no..." Eric replied.

"When I was awake..." Eric began his explanation.

* * *

"Moooom?" He walked all over his house searching for his mother. "Huh?" He picked up a piece of paper thst placed neatly on the table.

**I going to visit North Park with the others, be a good boy when I gone. If you wanted to invited some friends, make sure to call me first.**

**P.S - When you gonna tell him that you like him?**

**Love, mom. **

*CRECK,CRECK*

"Huh, who goes there!" Eric walked to the kitchen...

* * *

"And there's where I met this stranger..." Eric shrugged. "And where I showed up... Anyway, who is this 'person' that your mom mention, hmmmm?" Kenny teased.

Eric's face turned red as he heard that, "Give it back!" He took the paper away.

"Where is your paper or note?" Kyke asked the blonde. "I ate it, I just got sooo hungry when I make my way to here." Kenny smiled.

"You what!?" The others stare at him blankly.


	3. Meet the second personality

**Travis = Stan**

**Ryan = Kyle **

**Keith = Kenny**

**Kurt = Eric**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other world...

"Hah! Checkmate, just give up already Keith. You know that you'll never beat me in chess." A boy said to his friend. His hair were dark purplish and his eyes were grey in colour. " Fine, you win this time... At least my name aren't cheesy as yours, Travis." A blonde boy with bloody red eyes hissed at the other boy.

"What did you said! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Travis pulled Keith's collar across the table. "Y-you guys... I thought we were friends, well if you-" The boys pushed an overweight boy with their foot.

"Just leave us alone Kurt! No one likes you anyway!" Keith stuck out his tongue at the boy. Kurt stood up and brushed off some dust from his black hair. "Well, Ryan told me that he like me." Kurt tilted his head.

"HE WHAT!?" Both of the boys were stop fighting. "Dude, really, he told you that?" Travis sounded like he couldn't believe it. "Yeah, I have tried everything to flirt with him! He choose you?" Keith shook his head.

Kurt's amber eyes were blinking, confused what his friends try to say. "Of course he said that, he loves everyone!" Kurt smiled.

"SERIOUSLY KURT! SERIOUSLY!" Travis and Keith were trying to chokes Kurt.

"What? What's wrong with loving everyone?" Kurt puts his hands up. Keith sigh, " Dude, Kurt.. Do you want to fuck Ryan?" Kurt shyly nod.

"So do us! And we need to competed to wins his heart, dumb ass!" Travis knocked Kurt's head. "Ow, can't we just marry him together?" The boy rubs his head.

"Marry who?" The strawberry blonde haired boy stood near to the door.

"RYAN!? When did you-" Keith started to panic. "A few seconds ago, I heard that 'conversation' when Travis knocked Kurt's head." He put his cloak on the sofa. The other boys were sigh of relief.

"Anyway, did you get him?" Travis asked the strawberry boy.

"Arrgh! Hell no! His faggy boyfriends were too protective and they almost break my jaw!" Ryan bits his nail. His eyes were shown his madness towards Kyle.

"Wait, did you said boyfriends?" Keith ask, "Yeah, one is a raven boy and the other one is honey blonde kid." Ryan took a seat beside Keith.

"So that's means... our '**first personality **' also lived with that red-head." Travis took out a map of South Park. "I met my 'first personality' at this green house, which is located at Kurt's house in **North Park."** Ryan point his index finger at Eric's house.

Keith rubs his head. "If that is the location of Kurt's house, it must be Kurt's first personality home!" Keith gave his opinion to the others. "Yeah, what do you think Ryan-?" Travis blushed ad he saw Ryan asleep when he heard Keith's ramblings.

The boys were smiled as he saw their friends was asleep. "Maybe, we should stop until here... That's means he will be sleeping over at my house tonight!" Travis carried his friend upstairs.

"Oh no! I'll never let you two together alone!" Keith went upstairs, followed by Kurt.

* * *

Back to South Park...

"Tell me, did you messing around with science again Fatass..." Kule clearly lost his temper since he know that his answer will be no.

"Fuck NO. I even didn't know how the portal got here!" Eric show the finger. The boys were starting to fight again, "They'll never be tired of it, do they?" Stan rested his chin on his hand. "I'm so jealous..." Kenny whispers softly, only he could hear his own words.

"Guys, this will never lead us to anywhere!" Stan tried to separate Kyle away from Eric. "I know, but how the portal got here in the first place!" Kyle crossed his arms.

"I think the answer was at the backyard..." Kenny put his parka hoodie on. The boys were understood what he trying to say.

x~X~x

"Okay, food?" Stan hold a piece of paper and a red pen.

"Check!" Kenny answered.

"Gadgets and any supplies?" Stan mark '/'at the paper, for the food.

"Right here!" Kyle packed some compass in to the bags.

"Lastly, toilet papers?"

"Why I the ones who must took care of the poop thingy!" Eric put away the papers in the bag.

Stan mark the paper again, "That's means we're ready to go then..." he look at the portal.

They stood in front of the portal, holds their hands together. "Now or never..." Kyle sigh. So the boys were jumped into the portal.


	4. Honest to yourself?

**Oh my god... Thank you so much to Guest, you really motivated me for this story. At the last moment, I thought I should discontinued this story. Thank you again, and here's your update.**

* * *

"Huh, where... are we?" Kyle opens his emerald eyes, "This is not South Park..." He thought to himself. It's more like they're hiding in the alleyway, or some dump place.

"Owh, you finally awake Kahl." Eric turned his head towards the Jewish boy, Eric was giving Kyle a piggyback ride.

As soon as Kyle realize the situation, his face quickly turned red. "Wh-what!? Put me down Cartman! You asshole!" He pulls Eric's brown hair.

"AYE! DON'T MOVE YOU STUDIP JEW!" Eric pushed his hands that support Kyle upwards, so it's kinda jumped the Jewish boy a bit. "A-at least you should b-be greatful th-that I helped you." Eric blushed as he done.

Even though Kyle didn't know what's his 'friend' talking about, "Thanks, Eric..." He leans himself against Eric.

"Oh yeah, where's Stan and Kenny?" Kyle asked, resting his chin on Eric's shoulder.

"The hippie and the poor kid? They wanted to explore first." Eric paused for a while. "I found myself bored, but I knew that I couldn't leave you alone."

"What's happen actually?" Kyle asked once again.

* * *

**FLASH BACK **

"Kyle! Can you hear me!?" Stan shook his super best friend, "Dude, is he asleep?"

Kenny shrugged, "No idea man, what should we do?"

Stan stood up, "It's seem like we have entered other world based on South Park..." Stan paused, "Now, I think we need to find some warm water for Kyle." Stan turned his head and looked at his friend.

"I guess, I could give you a help." Kenny stood up and walked towards the raven haired boy. "AYE! WHAT SHOULD I DO THEN!?" Eric yelled.

"Urgh, I know Kyle is going to kill me but... take care of him, okay?" Stan shrugged. After that, both of the blonde kid and the raven kid ran away.

"H-hey!" Eric called them, but it's too late.

* * *

After Eric told Kyle everything, he kept himself shut.

"What's wrong jew?" Eric started to worried about Kyle, who is still quiet for a few minutes.

"N-Nothing, it's just kinda weird you know..." Kyle took a small glance at the fat boy. "Huh? Why's that?" Eric questioned him.

Kyle just shook his head, " Man, I mean... I couldn't believe that you didn't do anything to me." He laughed, but Eric was blushing after he heard that, "Wh-what do you mean! By 'do anything'!?"

"Like, drawing dicks on my face, throw my hat away..." Kyle answered.

Eric took a peek, just watching the red-headed boy talking about him, "He knew me a lot..." Eric thought.

"Why would you think that I'm gonna throw your hat away?" Eric asked the red-headed again. Kyle tilted his head, "You said that my hat is the ugliest right?"

"Well..." Eric stopped, he wasn't sure if he was ready to told the truth. "I just can't be honest with myself." He not sure if it's the truth or a lie.

Kyle rose his body a bit, "What do you mean-"

"HEY, WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN MOVE!" A voice, very loud voice shouted at the boys... or boy. It was Kenny.

The other boys ran towards Eric, "We were worried about both of you!" Kenny once again shouted at Eric.

"Well, it's your fault to be so slow dumbass!" Eric shout back.

Meanwhile those two were fighting, well... kinda unexpected.

"Dude, you're okay?" Stan placed his palm on Kyle's forehead, leaving the smaller boy being all shy or bashful.

"I-I'm fine... j-just a little tried..." Kyle said with a soft voice.

However, the cute moment were broken.

"LET ME GO! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

"C-CRAIG HELP US!"

A few loud voice coming from the main road disturbed the four friends, "I-is that... who I think it is?" Kenny took a small gulp.

"I'm sure it was Craig and his gang." Kyle said... with a terror on his face.

* * *

**THAT'S IT! I know it's short... and the cliffhanger, yeah... Hope that you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review and I'll see you guys on the next chapter! **

**\- Kizi1999 **


	5. Craig's team side story

**Hey, thanks for sticking up with this story. I know, I feel bad for the lateness and length of it. But, I'll do my best for this time.**

* * *

"Urh... Travis, a-a little d-deeper..." Ryan moaned, they were in the house of dark haired boy. "Trav, he plead, do it." Keith was holding a camera recorder.

"Y-you guys! What if Travis' parents were back!" Kurt said nervously, "We'll be in a big time!"

Travis pushed himself a little further, "Huh? Them? They ain't give a shit about me!" Travis roared, which almost make Kurt shit in his pants.

"Well, duh~ None of our parents care, especially mine..." Ryan sighed sadly, "Oh well, like I care!" Then he giggles.

However, it got disturbs when a teen boy came into the room. "Oh Travis~ You got yourself a visitors!" The orange haired boy said, his eyes were blue. "Ah, thank you Ashton!" Travis said.

"Well, I guess we should stop now babe." Travis bend his body and kiss Ryan's forehead, "No, I want more..." The strawberry blonde boy whimpers, "I could take his place..." Keith jumped on the bed and passed the camera to the overweight boy, "Kurt, record this shit."

* * *

"Let go of me!" Craig roared at the maroon haired boy, his hands were tied up at the pole, kneeling down. "Urgh, SHUT THE FUCK UP FIRST ASHTON!" The boy kicked Craig in the face, which cause him to bleed.

"Craig!" Tweek calles his friend's name, he could only watch him from afar since he was locked in the cage that swings in the air. "Tweek, don't look!" Clyde pulled him away and covered his teary eyes.

They were much likely to be in a deadly ballroom, the place was wrecked!

"BE QUIET FIRST ME! There's no point for calling him!" The evil boy growled at Tweek, causing the twitchy to sqeak.

"Shut the fuck up evil Tweek!" Token kicked the bars. He kick it so hard until the cage started to swing even faster. "Clyde, I'm s-scared..." Tweek started to sobbed. Clyde just ruffles the messy blonde hair, "Everything is um... not so okay... it just-" Clyde tried to held back his tears... "I wamt my father~!" Clyde cried.

"Seriously Clyde!?" Craig shouted at the brown haired boy. "You're just trying to coax Tweek and you were crying?" He shook his head.

"For fuck's sake! SHUT UP!" The boy yelled at them, his pink eyes were slowly turned into the anger of red.

"Oh my, Andy... try to control your temper dear..." Aston suddenly hugged Andy from behind. "A-Ashton!? WHAT THE FUCK!" Andy pushed him away, "You know I didn't want to mess around with the homophobic king right!?"

Token stopped, he look at the boys from above, "The king?" He paused for a moment, "What are you both saying evil Craig and Tweek?" He asked.

"Wait, the faggot is evil me?" Craig look at Aston who girly-ish waving at him, he realized that his face was pure same as him. "Fuck my life even more..." He shook his head.

"Anyway, where is your king? And who is he?" Token questioned them, they both look at each other. "I guess nothing could go wrong..." Aston said.

"Well, his first personality was the nicest, gay. His second personality, which is our king... Is opposite of him." Andy shrugged.

"Take a guess my pretty boys, and win your prize~" Ashton unzipped his jeans.

"Oh god, stop that!" Tweek hide his face. Its red tho...


End file.
